mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
A Plea for Help
http://www.lift-off-festivals.com/apleaforhelp/ Put in godisdead as password Web Page Text (the page was updated Sept 2 and the differences are listed at the bottom of this page) Okay, well done on cracking the code in the training video. Now, we need to get straight to the point. We are not exactly what you think we are. All of this, the site, the production, it isn't exactly how things might seem. In 1964 an Icelandic volcano exploded off the coast of Iceland, causing a widespread shutdown of the airspace covering most of the northern hemisphere. The geological event also caused a massive amount of earth, debris and molten rock to form an entirely new island of its own. In a rapidly short space of time, this island spawned an entirely new eco-system. With the governments of the UK, Denmark and Iceland declaring it a potentially biological-hazardous zone. This is where it gets strange… A member of our organisation was trapped in Panama at that time, unable to fly back to Europe. He swears that during this period he met a shaman and under a deep hallucination was told by a mother spirit the exact location of a type of fungi, black and purple in colour and of huge importance to the human race, that has grown from the ash of this island. Our colleague arrived back at our UK headquarters at Pinewood Studios a new man, almost with an entirely different personality. Determined to increase his level of spiritual understanding he managed to convince all of us to travel to the island, find these things and introduce them to the whole of humanity. A little far fetched you might think, but he was incredibly convincing! So, the most convinced of us, myself included, took a small harvesting team, disguised as a “film crew” to the island. And just as he had predicted, there inside the damper part of the surprisingly lush environment, we found an insane amount of these things. We stored what we could into our satchels. But we got caught. We told the authorities that we were simply planting potatoes, seriously that’s what we said. Google it, we made the news back in the late seventies! Miraculously they let us go. However, our relief was short lived when as soon as we were back on dry soil our colleague, and our collection satchels, went missing, completely. For several years, and a huge search involving thousands of people we were short on any leads. That was until this mysterious note was sent into us… http://www.lift-off-festivals.com/apleaforhelp2/20170424_153026/ The company on the headed paper is Friedrich & John Pharma. A large organisation listed on the Hong Kong Stock Exchange, at first we were unable to work out a way into their back system, but we think there might be a way if we take the advice of the note by enlisting ourselves into their latest medical trial. The training tape enclosed was an old BETA MAX tape, it seemed pristine, but when we finally managed to play it, it was badly damaged. One of our company’s post-production people managed to get it up onto digital, but even then it is still glitchy and confusing. After working on the tape our editor took an extended period of absence and has since resigned from Lift-Off Global Network. Not one of us is a code breaker, hacker or whatever else, and for this trial, F&J Pharma is looking exclusively for “talented individuals”. Our decision to place the video into the public domain and match up the password of this site to the hidden message in the tape was no coincidence. So, via the power of the internet, we have reached out to persons like yourself who might be able to piece this together, enlist onto the trial and report back to us their findings, helping us to find our colleague and discover the mysteries surrounding this bizarre mushroom. We are sure that whoever took our colleague away is hot on to us. www.friedrichandjohnpharma.com This is the website if you are interested in helping us - we are certain that they are currently taking applicants and that the full trial will start soon. We have reason to suspect that the trial involves not just our co-worker but also the mushroom. Do some investigations yourself and you'll know exactly which trial to apply for. After you have applied, we are certain that you'll get contacted by one of the scientists 'on the inside' - when that happens you'll know what to do. After you have applied. There are already a few teams out there working with us. Around the clock devoted trialists keep tabs on F&J, entering their trials like total heroes and reporting back to Mushroom their findings. At times they are also receiving intercepted messages between the key F&J Staff (listed below) and have been communicating sporadically direct with our man on the inside known as "T". At this present time, it is unsure just how much trouble "T" has found himself in. We understand that a trialist had naively mentioned T when commenting on the F&J website. This action apparently pushed "T" further underground, but after a week of not hearing anything from him he managed to send to out to some trialists, we believe picked at random, a coded cypher that expired in two hours from its delivery. This was unlike anything we had ever seen and the trialists worked around the clock to decode it. It turns out that "T" was alive but not necessarily safe - his cover had been slightly blown and was now under heavy surveillance, with very limited internet, and unable to communicate conventionally. We have been able to get a trialist in on the inside to leak out email addresses of those enlisted onto the correct trial. As often as we can we are sending out email guides that give instruction on how to help us to get more trialists for the trials, but also how trialists may be able to find one another once they are set-up. There are key characters in this endeavour whom you need to be made aware of. These people include those who you can trust, and those who you can't. Who should you trust? # All trialists inside the Discord group and T should be trusted (even if you don't trust them, it is better to keep your enemies closer). # "T" with the email beginning T235711131719@pro... Can be trusted. This is our guy on the inside, our friend who we believe to be a prisoner of F&J. # Mushroom. Anyone messaging from the official Mushroom Facebook Page. Who should you not trust? Angel Milton. Angel works for F&J as a junior research biologist. She has more than likely found you on Facebook, and is trying to get you to join her group "The Friends of F&J Pharma". Our advice is to join when invited but proceed with caution. Lots of things surrounding Angel do not add up. Her Facebook page doesn't seem legitimate, her birthday makes no sense, it almost feels like she doesn't belong. The trialists to date have confirmed that we cannot trust her. Someone on the inside has been sending out (to the trialists) intercepted communications, where Angel is talking to her supposed superior (Dr Brontis) about her suspicions. If F&J find out that we are trying to get to "T", then the trial could be aborted. We do not want that to happen AT ALL. Dr Brontis. Brontis works for F&J as a doctor for the trial. In one of Angel's emails she "hands-over" her duties for the weekend to Dr Brontis, calling him the duty doctor. This makes us suspect that the trialists are constantly being monitored, most likely through the secured Facebook group mentioned above - hence why no talk other than general trial chit chat may be done there. Our suspicion sits on the fact that Brontis will handover on Monday (tomorrow) his findings from observing you all over this weekend. Anyone else who claims to be from F&J. We understand that they have a cyber security employee just known as "H", up until this point he hasn't been contacted. ___ Those are the details we are able to fill you in on at this time. What we understand is that Angel is sending out invitations to new trialists to join their initial beta trials. If you hurry you might get onto the next one. We highly recommend that you link up with others, either by finding a current group or creating a new one group that deals with both us and the key characters as one unit. Once we have intercepted your email from F&J we will send out details on how to find one another. Be sure to head to their website and complete the phase study application, after that has happened please be patient and be sure to keep checking your spam - applications for new trialists may take a few days to process, but you will be contacted. September 2, 2017 update The page was updated and the following was added/changed We have been able to get a trialist in on the inside to leak out email addresses of those enlisted onto the correct trial. Once you have given F&J your details, it can be random when they choose to contact you, but it is vital that you familiarise yourself with the progress so far. Here is the main wiki containing all events up until this moment: Mushroom.Wiki. Be sure to read it! DISCORD LINK: FIND OTHER TRIALISTS HERE! The Key Characters There are key characters in this endeavour whom you need to be made aware of. These people include those who you can trust and those who you can't. Who should you trust? F&J Dr Angel Milton. Angel works for F&J as a junior research biologist. She has more than likely found you on Facebook, and is trying to get you to join her group "The Friends of F&J Pharma". Our advice is to join when invited but proceed with caution. Lots of things surrounding Angel do not add up. Her Facebook page doesn't seem legitimate, her birthday makes no sense, it almost feels like she doesn't belong. The trialists to date have confirmed that we cannot trust her. Someone on the inside has been sending out (to the trialists) intercepted communications, where Angel is talking to her supposed superior (Dr Brontis) about her suspicions. If F&J find out that we are trying to get to "T", then the trial could be aborted. We do not want that to happen AT ALL. F&J Dr Brontis. Brontis works for F&J as a doctor for the trial. In one of Angel's emails she "hands-over" her duties for the weekend to Dr Brontis, calling him the duty doctor. This makes us suspect that the trialists are constantly being monitored, most likely through the secured Facebook group mentioned above - hence why no talk other than general trial chit chat may be done there. Our suspicion sits on the fact that Brontis will handover on Monday (tomorrow) his findings from observing you all over this weekend. F&J Nurse Theo. Discord Alias: TheoSurtsey1977 Theo has met face to face with one of the trialists. He gave them a basic mobile device and stated that he would be in touch from time to time. Since then he has appeared on the Discord at times of need and has assisted the group with solving some very complex problems. His motives are not fully understood - proceed with caution, we do not know when he is watching. Anyone else who claims to be from F&J. We understand that they have a cyber security employee just known as "H", up until this point he hasn't been contacted. Category:T Category:Mushroom film Category:Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical